Starlight
by Kl9270
Summary: She has many missing memories, and an urge to find a flower. How will meeting the gang hlp her recall who she used to be and how she can help.


The city before me is one shrouded with the smog of exhaust and snow. This entire area is a tundra of ice and snow. But the pull I feel is coming from that city with the broken dome. The wind ruffles my thick coat of fur, and seeps beneath it to nip at my skin, and a shiver slightly. Besides the faint scent of flower coming from the city, I can smell four other wolves. All of them are males, and at least two of them are potential alphas. I sigh and head down to enter the city. Hopefully I will be able to locate the source of this pull and leave before any of them catch on to another wolf in town.

I project my human disguise and walk calmly past the guards. To them I appear to me a youngish girl with shoulder length auburn hair and big amber eyes. I have heard some describe me as having a pixieish face, with soft features and full lips. It doesn't help that my stature in the form is not that tall. However I have also found that looking so sweet and innocent allows me to get away with things better than others. I stroll through the streets casually, following the slight tug in my center the entire time. It leads me to a tall building that smells like an official building. Full of men and women carrying weapons and badges.

But even then beneath all the metallic scents, the scent of flower is stronger than outside of the city. I head inside and try to get as far as I can. However before I can get to far, I run into one of the male wolves. I can smell his hormones go into overdrive when he smells me. He must be in the prime of his life if he has this reaction. He bounds up to me like a puppy. "Hey, what brings a pretty lady like yourself to a place like this?" He asks. His tail just doesn't seem to stop.

"I would prefer it if you could leave me alone. I am not interested in you," I tell him coldly. He freezes and his ears and tail droop sadly.

"Ok, but that still doesn't tell me what it is exactly that your doing here," he says curiosly.

"I am following a trail," it can't hurt to tell him that much can it?

"Which one? Are you curious about the wolf that was captured earlier as well?" so one of the scents I smelled was a new wolf in town. Was he drawn here by the pul like I was? Or was he just looking to get out of the cold?

"No, I followed the scent of lunar flowers here. I believe that the flower maiden is being held in this building somewhere," being a wolf he may be interested in helping me get to her. Anything is possible after all.

"Who? Cheza?" so he knows her name? How long has he been here?

"Do you know where she is?" I ask him. A smirk spreads across his face at my interest. I look away and turn to leave.

"No I don't, but I can help you look if you like," he offers. When I turn to look at him, the smirk is gone, and in its place is a genuine soft smile. He just wants to help. I nod my thanks to him, and follow him deeper into the building. Somehow we end up in a room with a cage and a white wolf that is bleeding profusely. I freeze at the sight of him.

Something in the back of my mind is trying to break. I know this wolf, but how? I do not remember ever meeting him, and yet something about him is achingly familiar. He opens just one amber eye, and my heart rate picks up. what is it about this wolf? He seems to recognize me as well, because when his gaze shifts to me he jumps up and stares at me as well.

"Aurora?" he whispers. I back away slowly, and jump when the door behind me opens to admit two humans. I move out of the way immediately so they don't see me right away.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" the man asks.

"Looking for cleaning supplies," The first wolf says easily.

"Ah ok, they are through there, and down the hall. think it's the third door on your right," He says. We both leave quickly.

"Sorry that we couldn't get further into the building. Usually anything past this section is under heavier guard," he tells me as we walk away.

"Thank you for trying to help anyway. My name is Aurora," I tell him. His hormones may drive me up a wall, but his base personality is not a bad one.

"My name is Hige. Do you know that guy in there?" he asks. it almost sounds like he may be slightly jealous.

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest, though it would appear so," he gives me a very confused look. "See a few years back I was in an accident, and I lost my memory. When I woke up a kind stranger was taking care of me. The only thing I have been able to recall is a memory of my mother calling me Aurora. It is entirely possible that I know him, but right now I just can't remember," I explain. He nods his head slowly.

"Do you have a place to stay while you are here?" he asks. I can already see where this is going.

"Let me guess, you want to offer me to stay with you while I am here right?" I ask him. The blush on his cheeks and the way he looks away while scratching the back of his head tells me that I hit the nail on its head. "So long as you can keep your hands to yourself than I don't mind. It would be a lot better than sleeping outside," I tell him. He gives me a big goofy grin, and happily leads me back to his place.

Though I quickly consider changing my mind when he opens the door. I am hit by his overpowering scent, and the fact that his place is a complete mess. "Never heard of cleaning up huh?" I tease him.

"What can I say it never seemed that important before," well at least he's honest about it.

"Want to know a little secret?" I ask him. He nods his head and leans in close. "Girls like clean places. I'm honestly tempted to sleep outside," I tell him. His features fall slightly, but then he gets a determined look on his face.

"How about you go find us something to eat tonight, and I will get this place cleaned up before you return," he suggests. I hide my smile behind my hand, and nod.

"I also suggest opening a window because your scent is a little overwhelming," I tell him as I dash down the stairs. Now where to find some food? The sun has already set, so I imagine that most of the food stands I passed earlier are already closed. I hear a lot of commotion coming from the building we were in earlier, but opt to ignore it in search of food. It doesn't take me too long to find some, and get enough for me and Hige. Good thing I can do things without having my prjection looking too guilty.

On my way back though I catch a whiff of that wolf from before coming from an alley way. I take a few steps towards it before I even realize I am doing so. I can see him slumped on the ground and still bleeding ever so slightly. I look towards Hige's place. It's really close, but would I be able to make it back in time before he bleeds out? I sigh sadly at the food I managed to get, and drop it on the ground so that I can carry him back. He stirs slightly and mumbles something that even I can't hear despite my enhanced hearing, before he slumps. I adjust his weight accordingly, and heave him up the stairs.

"HIGE!" I shout when I reach the door. He opens it happily, and I am pleased to say he did a good job while I was out. His smile though drops when he sees the wolf.

"Is he for dinner?" he asks with uncertainty.

"No, I found him in the alley across the street. I'm sorry, but I dropped our dinner so I could get him up here," I tell him. He pous, but still helps me get him inside.

"So now what?" he must not like another male entering his home.

"I was going to treat this wound he has. Once he is all healed up I'm sure he will want to be on his way," I assure him. He just nods his head, before leaving. I feel kind of bad for this, but I just could not leave him out there to die. I feel a sense of dejavu as I clean and dress his wound. How do I know him? Once I finish I sit against the wall, holding my knees to my chest, while watching his chest rise and fall. I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but the next thing I know I am dreaming.

I am surrounded by fluffy white flowers that smell like lunar flowers, and the moon hangs low in the sky. Full and bright, like a silver sun. Surounded by stars that twinkle in the black inkiness of the night sky. It is beautiful to be sure, but I know it can't be real, because in all of my travels I have never managed to find these flowers. i sound behind me makes me turn, and I see the white wolf. He almost blends in with the flowers, his fur is clean and soft looking. His deep amber eyes seem to almost be glowing in the lighting.

"So this is where you have been hiding?" his voice is teasing and light. I just nod my head, unsure of what to say to him. "Don't tell me you are still angry with me?" he sounds slightly sad now. Why should I be mad at him? I shake my head no. His face lights up as he smiles at me. He hurries over and plops next to me. "I really thought that I had lost my best friend over a silly prank. I had no idea you were so fond of humans. I promise not to do anything like that again if it means you'll talk to me again," his eyes bore into mine, and I can read his sincerity.

"So long as you promise," I don't remember wanting to say that. Another smile lights up his face, and before I know it he is rubbing his face in my neck fur. I jerk away from him and a sharp pain on the back of my head makes me open my eyes to see that I am once more in Hige's house. It must have been a dream. I look around and see that the white wolf is awake and looking at me curiosly. He hasn't moved, but his eyes are all the same glued to me.

"Who are you?" I ask him sharply. I have never had a stranger invade my dreams before. I see sadness creep into his eyes.

"My name is Kiba, don't you remember me?" My head hurts, and I grip it in my hands. Kiba is there in an instant and when he nuzzles my cheek memories rush into my head. So many images and feelings forcing their way back into me makes tears fall from my eyes. If I am believe these memories than me and Kiba were very close indeed. "Aurora?" he whimpers with concern. I remember that same voice immediately after my accident.

I open my eyes and back away from him. "Please Kiba, just back up," I whine, as my head hurts more. He backs up to the other side of the room, and watches while I try to gain my bearings in the sudden sea of memories flooding my mind. By the time the sun rises I feel completely drained emotionally. Hige opens the door and sees me curled up in the corner crying. He growls and turns to Kiba who is still just watcing me closely. "It's ok Hige, I remember him now," I tell the sandy brown wolf.


End file.
